


The tales of the seven knights

by InnerCinema



Category: Atashinchi no Danshi
Genre: Multi, Short Stories, yeey random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their success, Okura Shinzos seven knights start their lives as a real family and have to face the small obstacles in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuu, the oldest knight

1\. Fuu, the oldest knight

On that pitch black night of the first winter since the reunion of the seven siblings, only a small light enlightened the window of the office that had been once owned by Ohkura Shinzo.

It was 3 o’clock in the morning and unsurprisingly, there was no employee on Miracle’s floors. Only Fuu sat pondering on this desk of his and from time to time, he looked out of the window only to see that the pile of snow on the other side of the glass had risen.

He was still up this late because he had been thinking of a new invention and hat totally forgotten about the world around him. Now he was stuck in the snow and all alone. Even his lover, that out-of-nowhere appearing lawyer woman of the Ohkura family did not suddenly stand behind his back in order to scare him to death.

When he tried to phone the people of Trick Heart Castle, he had to find out that his call couldn’t get through and he assumed that it was probably because of the tons of snow on the wires outside. A deep sob fled from his lips – if he could reach at least one person! He didn’t want to stay in this bloody office all night long.

“Geez! It can’t be this hard to invent something cool” he murmured, concentrating again of his task to distract himself from his situation. But when he thought of the butt wiper, he added “ or at least something useful.”

Why wasn’t he able to create such an invention? Wasn’t he the rightful first son of Ohkura Shinzo, the great mastermind of Miracle corp. and the former master of Trick Heart Castle?

Thinking again of the Castle and its inhabitants, the desire just to talk or to be with them continued growing. Fuu thought of Takeru and Sho fighting over every tiniest reason, Masaru and Satoru arguing who of them was worthy to confess to Chisato and who wasn’t, Akira falling asleep at 9pm and Chisato trying to reach at least a bit of harmony during dinner and then smiling happily because the comes to the point that she doesn’t really mind if it’s just their usual self.

During him pondering over such a nice all-day-scenery, Fuu began to play around with the things and devices, out of whom he wanted to create his great ominous thingy that should show how well he succeeded his father…

The next morning, when the paths and streets were freed from the snow, Tokita found the head of the company asleep on his desk, with seven small objects lying in front of him. With a slight smile on his lips, the secretary shook his shoulders to wake him up and with an obnoxious murmur , Fuu lifted his head to find out the reason of distortion.

“Good morning, taicho! It’s 8am and the meeting is about to begin in an hour.” Tokita mentioned politely, but blinked whit his eyes when he got the answer: “Cancel it, I’ll be taking a day off” Fuu stood up while saying, took the objects, put them into the pocket of his jacket and left his indignant looking secretary for the tricky castle.

“Oh! Fuu-kun” okaeri-nasai! Where have you been all night?” It was Chisato who saw him first entering the living room. “Tadaimasu!” he replied happily “I got stuck at Miracle because of the snow who just didn’t let me get away.”

Saying this, he took the objects out of his pocketand gave the white one to Chisato. “Have it always with you – all of you”, then, with a smile, he handed out a coloured object to every of his brothers in the color of their handprint.

“Fuu! What the heck is that?”

“That? That’s my marvelous invention, the Miracle Family Finder!” he grinned “It is made so you can contact everyone of the family if there is some important news or if it’s only to talk a bit.”

“What? You missed us that much tonight?” Sho laughed but he got directly hit by Chisato who smiled at him “Dad would be very proud of you!”

 

End of the first story


	2. Takeru, the second knight

2\. Takeru, the second knight

 

„What a jerk!“ Takeru sat on the wall of the stairs leading up to Trick Heart Castle. A couple of minutes ago, he had been fighting again with Sho.” Why does he always have to pick up a fight?” Even though Takeru was a proud, 27 years old yakuza, he loved everyone in his family and even though those fights with Sho were normal, he wished to make them end and just live peacefully side by side with him.

“Hey!” he said loudly announcing another great idea of his “I am the man who can call miracles! It would be stupid not to call a miracle for myself once in a while!”

But how was he supposed to do this? And when? Not right now. The warm sun shone so nicely that Takeru decided to pounder about the ‘how’ firstly. He made himself comfortable on the top of the wall and laid down and while mumbling to himself, he fell asleep.

 

“Oi! Takeru!”

Huh? That was Sho’s voice. Why did he even disturb him when he took an innocent nap?

“Oi, Takeru! Wake up! You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay there, sleeping on the cold stone all night!”

Night? That is impossible, Takeru thought, I only slept a bit, so it can’t be night already! He opened his eyes and saw the moon behind a very worried looking Sho.

“Huh? What’s with that face? Never thought YOU would actually care about my health.” Takeru announced laughing and immediately got a quite confused reply:

“Sure I am! You are my brother after all! Shouldn’t be brothers like this? So come and get off the wall. Chisato-chan has made dinner.”

“Alright. My tummy is already rumbling, so let’s head to midget girl. I wonder what she has cooked this time.”

“I’m sure she did Takeru-kun’s favorite dish since I asked her to.” Sho answered that question with a lovable smile.

Now, Takeru was really confused. “Oi! Why do you act like this all of a sudden? You’re trying to make fun of me, huh?” I like this way of yours now but if you’re just trying to fool me, then write down your last will now!” he roared not especially amused. While he said that, Sho’s facial expression changed rapidly. One moment ago, he smiled happily at his brother and now, he looked like he was going to cry if Takeru continued talking like this.

Gosh, what’s with him? He’s like a baby! He sure is annoying when he’s nice! Takeru thought.

“Yo! Give me the Sho back that I know! That one that likes to fight and mocker!” That was too much. Sho turned away and ran to the entrance door if the castle and Takeru closed his eyes again.

 

“Oi! Takeru!” Huh? Sho’s voice again. Takeru wished he would just go. “oi, Takeru! Stop mumbling rubbish and lift your butt! Chisato-chan’s made dinner, so come on.  They won’t start without you and I’m hungry as hell!”

Takeru teared his eyes wide open. He firstly glared at his brother, but then, he smiled brightly. “Yosh! I’m coming!” he said cheerfully. “Hah!” he called out while patting Sho’s shoulder “Don’t you ever dare to change! I like you the way you are, dumbass!”

Sho lifted his eyebrows, smiled, rapped him lightly on the head with his knuckles and shoved him into the castle. “Baka.”

… and so, they fought happy ever after.

 

End of the second story.


End file.
